baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14
Season 14 is the upcoming fourteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite ''(formerly titled ''Villains Unite!). It was confirmed on August 22, 2017. It will premiere in fall 2028. Plot points * Some previous characters from the original thirteen season run of Villains Unite will return in the fourteenth season, but it is expected that new original characters will be appearing in a future version of the settings in Villains Unite!. * According to Etta Schmidt, Belle will return in this season, perhaps to make the transition easier for the fans. * According to new Season 14 showrunner David Harner, Season 14 will "tell a brand-new story" while "still being true to the same foundations and DNA that kept Villains Unite strong in its thirteen season run". * A story that will be featured in this season will be The Incredibles - explained by David Harner as a family which was able to thrive with their special abilities in a futuristic Enchanted Forest. * The Little Mermaid will be the main story this season, following in the footsteps of Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. * New characters who will step into various roles, possibly including Beauty and the Wicked Witch of the West. ** Some of these characters include new versions of Tiana, Cruella De Vil, and Hades. * A new version of the Heralds of Darkness. New Characters * Eric'First details as to 'Heroes Unite' regulars * 'Ariel * Walt'More 'HU' news * 'Lily * Hades * Tiana'Heroes Unite' will include an all-new TianaMekia Cox cast as Tiana in 'HU' * Leia'Princess Leia is coming to 'HU' * 'Grimsby'Tiana cast as Ursula and more! Your 'HU' scoop * 'Ursula * Mr. Incredible'The Incredibles are coming to ABC's Heroes Unite, the rebooted VU * 'Mrs. Incredible * Violet * Dash * Cruella De Vil Cast Guest Starring * Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin@KarenDavid: Deniz and I are so excited to be back on the VU -- i mean HU -- set!! @HeroesUniteABC * Karen David as Jasmine * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel'Alexandra Lewis books return as Ariel in 'HU' season 14 * Etta Schmidt as 'Belle Frances'Etta Schmidt on Instagram: "This show began with Belle - and I think it's quite fitting that I return in Season 14 as Belle." * Dana Jones as 'Zelena'Dana Jones set to reprise role in 'Heroes Unite' New Cast Starring * John Sandler as 'Eric * Catherine Steed as Ariel * David Portman as Walt * Emilie de Ravin as Lily * TBA as Hades Guest Starring * Mekia Cox as Tiana * Elizabeth Rocker as Leia * Henry Baker as Grimsby * Anika Noni Rose as Ursula * TBA as Mr. Incredible'The Incredibles are coming to ABC's Heroes Unite, the rebooted VU * TBA as 'Mrs. Incredible * TBA as Violet * TBA as Dash * TBA as Cruella De Vil Lineup Changes * Arthur Kirkland (Matthew Noir), Lucinda Ramirez (Clara Noir), Aria Ford (Aurora), and Cara Lynn Andrews (Cruella De Vil) are no longer billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Villains Unite!